Millennial Dreams
by iSav
Summary: Just a series of fics looking at the dreams of the Millennium members. Might branch out to other characters later. R&R please!


Doo-Doo-Da-Doo-Da-Doo. Da-Doo-Da-Doo-Da-Doo-Da-Doo-Da-Doooo. Doo-Doo-Doo-Doooo.

Schro looked up from behind a table as he sneaked around the tables and slabs and cages of Dok's lab. For some reason he could hear that Pink Panther song in his head. He hadn't even heard it before he started sneaking in a few moments ago. Weird. He didn't want to surprise his creator yet. Thus the sneaking and the weird theme. He wanted to surprise....okay maybe scare Dok a bit. It was a nice high point of the day. He rounded around a table and finally caught sight of the man. He had his back turned and was talking to whatever was on the table. Schro snaked around the tables more to get a better view and blinked.

Dok was standing over a corpse, video camera in hand and grinning as he looked down at the corpse. "Smile. Come on now. Smile for zhe camera dear." Schro blinked more as Dok continued asking the dead body to smile. Maybe his creator was more wacko then he thought. Which was confirmed when Dok grabbed the corpse by the shoulders and started shaking it. "GOTTDAMMIT! VHY DO YOU MAKE ME HIT YOU?! JUST SMILE DAMMIT!!"

Schro stared for a moment before deciding now would be a good time to leave his creator alone with his.....dear. He turned and ran right out the door while looking back to make sure he hadn't been found out. That was, at least, until he slammed into something. He looked up to see Captain Gunsche looking down at him with a look of confusion on his face. "Warrant Officer, what's wrong?"

Schro stared up at the werewolf with a blank look on his face. "Warrant Officer? .....Schrodinger?" Hans poked the catboy and blinked in surprise. Schro blinked twice before answering. "I.......I zhink mein ears are bleeding." Sure enough, there were two thin streams of blood coming from his ears. Then he turned to the right and took off again.

Dok was acting like he was married to a corpse and Captain was talking? The hell did he wake up too?! His rather chaotic mindset was interrupted by the feeling of his nose being shoved back into his head by way of collision with someone else. What now? He looked up to see the half-tattooed face of Zorin.

......this day was just not going his way.

"Err......Gutten Tag, Zorin." Dok being weird with that camera, Captain Hans talking, and now he was about to be on the receiving end of a beating courtesy of Miss 24-Hour PMS.

Then Zorin gave Schro a big grin. And Schro was fairly sure he had gone blind. "D'awwww. How cute. You vant a hug?" Then she wrapped her arms around the catboy and hugged him. Schro had no idea what the hell was going on. Dok was trying to get a corpse to smile, Captain Gunsche was talking, and now Zorin was hugging him. He needed to talk to someone.

That was it. He'd talk to Rip!

And, just like that, he was gone from the creepy hug arms and now standing in Rip's quarters.

.....or.....at least it SHOULD have been Rip's quarters.

The entire room was painted black with various posters for emo bands strewn about. Rip was sitting on the all-black bed. Or something that looked like Rip at least. She was also in all-black with black eyeliner and fingernails. "....errr.....Rip?" The woman looked up at Schro with a blank look on her face. "Vhat do you want?" Schro glanced at the door and wondered if it would be better to just run like hell until his legs fell off. But he was so damn curious about what the hell was going on. "Vell...let's see.....Dok is trying to get a corpse to smile. Captain Gunsche is talking. Oh, und Zorin's not being a total bitch." Rip stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "So? Who cares about anything?" Schro blinked. That didn't sound like Rip...but of course so far no one was sounding like they usually did. "Erm.....vhat?

Rip shrugged again. "Nothing matters. Ve're all doomed to an existence of pain und misery und zhen ve die. Vhy care about anything?" Okay.....time to leave. Schro started to back towards the door as he kept looking at Rip. "Uhm...jah.....right." Then he barreled out the door as Rip started to slash at her wrists with her Nazi insignia necklace.

Okay. This was getting out of freaking hand. Nothing was making sense. He needed to talk to someone that HAD to still be their NORMAL insane self.

So he ran straight into the Major's throne room. And he immediately wished he hadn't.

There were....trees....and......squirrels.....and a deer?! What the hell?! "H...Herr Major?"

Schro was really hoping for some kind of logical answer to this. And when Major Montana Max, the man who only wanted endless war and bloodshed walked into view, Schro's brain experienced the closest thing ever to a seizure of the mind.

Herr Major was wearing a toga. And a flower in his hair. And chewing on a flower. "Oh. Gutten Tag Varrant Officer. How are you zhis fine morning?" Schro continued to stare at this sight as his mind slowly tried to comprehend it. "...Varrant Officer? Hello?" Finally, Schro's voice came back to him as he continued to stare at this frankly absurd sight. "Vhat zhe hell?!" Major blinked at the catboy. "Vhat do you mean? I've merely decided to go on a diet und respect mother nature."

Okay, that's it. Schro took off out of the room and kept running. He had to get away from this insanity. He had to find something that made some kind of sense!

Then he ran into a door. Again. Ow. He glanced at it and blinked. It was different. But so was every other freaking thing he'd seen today. And there was laughter going on behind it. Loud, happy, crazy laughter. Schro sighed. If he turned back he'd have to deal with Hippie Major, Talking Captain, Recording Dok, Nice Zorin, and Emo Rip. No thank you.

He sighed. And opened the door and walked in, ready for the next horror.


End file.
